Deflated
by gunman
Summary: AU. When Rei gets injured, Shinji goes to kick some ass. Based on the basketball scene from The Expendables. One-Shot to help my writers block.


_**DEFLA**__**TED**__**  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or it's characters.

Summary: When Rei is injured, Shinji goes to kick some ass.

This was inspired by the basketball-fight scene in The Expendables. The character of Sasuke that I used is not from Naruto. It's just the first name that popped into my head.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji Ikari. 31 years old. Ex-military, specializing in knife-throwing and knife-fighting. Ten years spent in the military traveling all over the world, doing all kinds of special assignments and missions. Five years ago he and his friends had left the military and now worked as mercenaries.

Shinji had always been worried that the hardcore military life would eventually get to him, so he had sought out something a little more... relaxed.

That relaxation came in the form of Rei Ayanami. 30 years old, very beautiful and amazingly caring. She had long bluish hair, sparkling red eyes, pale skin, and a soft, subtle smile that Shinji thought was beautiful. She was more exotic than most girls he had met across the planet, which is what attracted him to her.

They'd been dating two years now, and Shinji thought it was going good. (Despite how many times he had been called away for the jobs he and his teammates were offered) Then one night he had gotten to Rei's house, only to find out that someone else was there.

A guy, named Sasuke.

The message in this was easy to read: Rei had moved on. While Shinji had been upset, he knew he should have seen this coming. Two years they had been dating, and he'd never told her what he did or where he went. The reason was because he didn't want her to know. He didn't want her involved in that life of violence and gunplay and death.

So he'd left, despite Rei trying to explain that while she loved him, she knew almost nothing about him. She wanted to know him, but he wasn't letting her in.

Shinji had left that night. And now, two days later, he was back to try and let Rei know that there were no hard feelings between them. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, so he figured it was best to try and patch things up as much as possible.

(Ring, Ring)

Shinji waited patiently for Rei to show up. About a minute the door opened and Rei looked at him with a somewhat impassive and depressed stare in her eyes.

Instantly Shinji realized something was wrong. She dipped her head down so that she couldn't see his eyes, but he gently touched her chin and lifted her face to meet his. His hand moved to the left side of her face, brushing back her soft blue hair, and his expression quickly changed.

There, on Rei's face, was a large, purple bruise, under her eye, going from her cheek to her ear. Staring back into her eyes, Shinji said only three words.

"Where is he?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei lead Shinji to a local basketball court where Sasuke and his friends were playing ball. He dropped Rei off outside the court and rode his cycle inside.

The six men stopped playing and looked over as he carefully rode towards them.

"Who the hell is that?" one of Sasuke's friends asked as Shinji stopped the bike about a quarter of the way in.

"Some punk." Sasuke said. "Don't worry about it."

"We got your back." one of his friends said.

"If he comes over here we'll bust his ass." a second friend said.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked as Shinji casually strolled over to the group, his stance slightly bent like he was about to jump. Or pounce.

"Your life. I was thinking about taking it." Shinji said simply.

"Is that right?" Sasuke asked.

"But I don't do so well in tight spaces, so going to prison worries me. You shouldn't have bruised her face." Shinji stated.

"Really?" Sasuke said, seemingly uninterested in what had happened the night before.

"I would have liked to have kept it the way it was." Shinji said.

"Yeah, well, keep the bitch, cause I'm done with it." Sasuke huffed as he tossed the basketball away.

At hearing him call Rei a bitch, Shinji moved fast, punching the guy rapidly three times and dropping him to the asphalt ground.

A second guy moved up behind and grabbed Shinji around the neck while a third attacked from the front. Shinji threw out his hand, nailing the third guy in the throat. He then grabbed the arm of the second guy, twisted back and pulled him around in front of himself, grabbed the guys face with his hands and twisted him around, spinning him violently onto the ground.

The fourth guy rushed him. Shinji saw him and easily snaked his right leg out, striking him in the stomach. Stunned, Shinji followed with an uppercut that dropped him onto his back.

The fifth guy attacked him from the right. Shinji ducked low to punch the guy in his ribs, a second punch to his groin, and then grabbed his throat and yanked him to the side, tossing him to the ground.

The last guy rushed in, and Shinji casually stepped to the side before throwing his arm up to slam into the guy's chest, clotheslining him, knocking him off his feet and dropping him to the ground. Hard.

Sasuke had gotten back up and attacked him. Shinji blocked his punch with his left arm, then brought his right arm up and then down, slamming into the guys face. He kicked his left leg out from under him, dropping him to one knee, then used his left hand to punch him hard across the face, knocking him completely down.

It actually amused Shinji to see the guy bounce on the asphalt court.

Looking over, he saw the basketball and went over to retrieve it. Picking it up, he walked over to Sasuke, slamming the ball into his chest. Holding it down, he pulled out his knife and held it above his head in a threatening, downward manner. Without a word, he slammed it into the basketball, the pinned Sasuke just crying softly as the ball deflated.

"Next time, I'll deflate all your balls, friend." Shinji growled to Sasuke.

Getting back up, Shinji strode to his bike and got back on, turning it around and exiting the caged off basketball court.

Rei was out there to meet him.

"Now you know what I do for a living. I'm not perfect, but you should have waited. I was worth it." he said to her, before taking his helmet and motioning for her to get on the back.

Rei did, putting on her helmet and getting on behind him.

As the pair rode away, Rei wasn't sure what their future would be. But at least now, she knew a little bit more about Shinji than she did before. And for now, that was enough.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I wrote this up in less than an hour because I loved the scene so much. The whole scene where Lee avenges his girlfriend who was cheating on him, after she got bruised up by the other guy. So I thought, 'what would this scene be like with the Eva-cast involved?'

I was thinking about doing an Eva/Expendables crossover, but this is the first thing that came to my mind. A nice, short little one-shot that puts Shinji Ikari in the place of Lee Christmas and Rei in the place of Lacy.

This one-shot was done just for the heck of it. A nice little story to help my writers block.


End file.
